RE 7:Hero
by ThatRandomDud
Summary: When Ethan goes to save Mia he decides to bring her younger brother, Jason with him. It will diverge from the campaign, mostly Jason's POV. Zoe x OC. Rated M for gore, language and maybe lemons, that depends on you guys.
1. chapter 1

**So I looked everywhere for a Zoe x O.C and couldn't find one. At all. So I'm taking a** **gab at it.** **Anyways this is my very first fanfic. Don't worry I won't be replacing Ethan, but instead I'll be adding an O.C. Mia's little brother Jason. Well to me it make sence because Ethan wouldn't be the only person worried about mia's dissappearance, so I thought who else would be worried about Mia? At first I was thinking about Mia's dad but shipping him with zoe seemed weird to me, so I went down the list and came up with Jason, her little brother. Anyways thats enough of me talking. So without further adieu, welcome to R.E 7: Hero!**

As I looked out to the southern enviroment of Louisiana, I could hear my brother-in-Law, Ethan, rambling about finding my sister; his wife, Mia. I was worried about her, yes, but I knew that my sister was one tough sunavabitch. I made sure that she know how to properly fire and reload a firearm. Ethan was a tall man of 6 foot, three inches. He was thirty years old, light complexion with brown hair and light blue eyes.He was wearing a semi-casual outfit that consisted of a white button up shirt with the top button unbottoned, the sleves rolled up to his elbows and the shirt left untucked. For pants-wise, he was wearing some black slacks. I look back out of the car window and notice my dark ,almost black, eyes staring back at my sun tanned face and my short, black hair. I was broad man for my age. Being almost 7 ft tall and almost 290 pounds of pure muscle. I had black, leather combat boots with some dark grey jeans and a red and black plaidshirt unbuttoned showing a white work shirt underneath. Strapped to my hip is my trusty, 14 inch, including the five inch handle, KABAR military knife. It's three years since Mia's disappearance and Ethan shows up on my doorfront saying that she sent him a video telling him to come find her. From what he told me, there was link in the email showing him the location. A Dulvey, Louisiana, so being the great brother-in-Law that I am, I went with him in his white 1970 dodge challenger and now we are here.

Third POV

Jason is pulled out of his thought by the car slightly jerking to a stop. He looks out in front of him to see a ornate but slightly goth looking gate. Behind the old and slightly rusted gate we can see an rundown house, well it looked more like a mansion. The duo make their way through the gate and up the molded steps. Jason taps Ethan on the shoulder and puts his index finger up too his lips to silently tell the other male to stay quiet, Ethan nodds.

Jason's POV

I silently rest my right on the door and slightly push it open, the rusted hinges squeak in protest and I flinch. We sneak through the gap and start to look through the clearly abandoned mansion. We decide to split up to cover more ground. As I look through the kitchen(finding some pretty disgusting shit in there.) I hear what sounds like chains and Ethans screams coming from the second floor. I race up the stair to find a disturbing and confusing situation. We found Mia, but she's weilding the chainsaw, my eyes widen when the chainsaw saws through Ethans wrist and the hand falls to the dusty floor with a sicking and fleshy thunk. I shake my head to get me out of stupor. I quickly at quietly slink up behind Mia and raise my hand up and smash it against her hand to disarm her of the chainsaw. The chainsaw quickly drops to the floor with a sharp clank. I put Mia in a headlock by wrapping my arms under hers and placing my hands at the back of her head. It was at this moment that Ethan decided to black out from from blood loss. ' Thanks Ethan.'

"Boy! I think yeh shoulda let teh lassie go now, and ah might kill yeh quickly now. hahahaha!" I shove Mia away from me and away from the chainsaw. 'Sorry, sis.'

I heave the chainsaw up and quickly turn around to face the person with an old, southern voice.

"I'd like to see you try old man!" I shout as I rev the deadly cutting machine.

"Ah hope your ready Boy, because Papas coming fer yeh." The old man wind the sharp spade back over his head and before I can bring the chainsaw up to defend myself, he smashes the blunt part on the side of my face

crunch*

"Ah shit, I got yeh gud didn't ah, Boy?"

"..." Black spots come in and out of my vision

"Gud... You'll make a gud additon to our family."

"Fuckah, I thinsh you broken my jaw, you old fuckah."

"Don't worry about that Boy, we'll fix yeh up real gud."

"Ashhole."

"Hahaha!"

(Time skip)

"Oh god, why does my head hurt?" Fresh pain lances through out my nervous system and with that the events from earlier flash through my head. 'Ah thats right. The old redneck motherfucker and Mia, trying to kill Ethan.' I hear Ethan hiss pain from his more serious injury. I crack my eyes open and shift them over to his hand and notice a ring of staples ,stiching his severed hand to the end of his arm, peaking from underneath his watch.

I shake as if I'm just wakong up and try to move my arms and leg and feel something restraining them. I look down and see leather straps not unlike you'd see in a mental ward. I then something wet and sticky bounce off my forehead. I look towards the general area of which I notice to be the shell of someone ear! My eyes widen and then I hear a young man's crackle. I look towards the noise and see a young mman that looks like he's on crack. crazed eyes and sunken cheeks making him look way too inhumanly skinny. He launches another giblet of what use to be human towards my face, the giblet lands it my right eye and gravity quickly takes the offending object away from mt eye and onto the floor.

"Can you not do that, you redneck, crack head, or else."

"Or else what, you're stuck in that chair, whilst, I'm free to do wharever I want to you."

"I fucking dare you little piece of shit, I'll snap you like a fucking twig. I swear to go-." The little shit then decides to interupt me by flinging another human giblet at face, this time aiming for my mouth. I quickly shut my mouth and have let the now indentified finger smack against my lips.

"Jack! The little shits ain't eating!" A shrill voice shrieks into my eardums making me wince. "I cook this specially for them and they're not eating it!"

"Marguerite, it's fine if they won't eat then we'll make 'em eat." He flashs a familiar knife.

"Hey! Asshole, thats my fucking knife you're fucking holding."

"Really now? It's a fine blade. yeh don't mind if ah keep it then. Haha."

'Who the fuck does this sunavabitch think he is?'

"YES, I FUCKING MIND, YOU REDNECK MOTHERFUCKER!"

"YEH BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE AH CUT YEH FUCKING TONGUE OUT BOY!"

"FUCK YOU, YOU OLD PIECE OF SHIT! AND YOUR LITTLE, INBRED BOY BETTER STOP THROWING THAT NASTY SHIT YOU CALL FOOD AT MY GOD DAMN FACE BEFORE I FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"AH AIN'T NO LITTLE BOY ASSWIPE! AH'M A GROWN ASS MAN AND YOU BETTER TREAT MY WITH SUM GOD DAMN RESPECT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK LITTLE MAN/ LUCAS!"

Jack and I both turn to each other silently and another piece of some person hits me in the chest. Jack sighs a mumble to him whilst he goes over to the now known Lucas.

"Ah! You old shit what the fuck are yeh doing?"

"Ah'm teaching you boy a lesson." He takes the blade and start hacking at Lucas' arm at the elbow. 'What the fuck is going on around here?!?!"

thunk* The dismembered arm plops down onto the table blood and seems to be black goo coming out the end. I look around the table and see a withered husk of an old woman sitting in an beat up wheel chair. On the outside she seems to be dead but as I look into her eyes I see life. 'I hope she's in her happy place.'

During the commotion I hear a crash and foot steps coming from some where inside the house.

"That must be Zoe, yeh better go to yer god damn room and think about learning some manners whilst Ah take care of the little bitch."Lucas takes his arm and leave the room. Jack leaves in the opposite side seemingly to take care of this Zoe chick.

Y'all sit tight ah'll be back later to take care yous." 'We gotta find a way to get the fuck out and get Mia.' I blink and the shrivled up old lady is gone and Ethan and I are alone. 'Again I say what the fuck is going on here?!?!"

I see some movement from the corner of my eye, I swivel my head towards the movement and notice a young lady about twenty years old. her black hair cut short with rusty, old scissors. Her body thin but not bad, from eating just enough to survive this hell hole. She had a dirty white tank top with black pants that hug to her skin like a second skin and pull-on shoes. She was cute, a pale complexion, with a small nose, a heart shaped face. Her body wasn't too skinny to be anorexic. A shapely rear, with wide hips and semi small but perky breasts. I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra because I noticed a nipple poking through the thin cloth of her top.

"Ah'll get yeh out before Daddy gets back, but ah can only get one of yous out of here." Nodding towards Ethan I say

"Ethan, can handle the old fuck by himself, I'm pretty sure of that but why in gods name should I trust you?"

"Yeh want a way outta here, right? Help me and ah'll help yeh. Please yyou two are mah last fuckin' hope of leaving this place alive." I look into her and see the truth in her eyes.

sigh* "Fine I'll help you if you can get these straps from my wrists and ankles. I'm not to fond of BDSM. Hehe."

She chuckles." You're a funny one ain't ya?"

I shrug. "I try if it's a cute chick."

The shadows couldn't hide her blush.

She slips a small pocket knife underneath the straps and cuts them loose. As I rub my semi-sore wrists I look towards her.

"Can a guy get the name of his savior?"

"It's Zoe. Zoe Baker."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Zoe, my name is Jason Luther.

Zoe's POV

As I look at the man before me, notice he's big person, he's at least 6 foot 5 weighs about two of me.

"So how do yeh know Mia?" I question.

"Oh... she's my older sister, the guy still in the chair is her husband. I came with him to find her... What happened to her and the others?"

"Eveline happened. At first we found Eveline at a storm happened, she infected myah ma first, then mah pa,... ah was next... and lastly was Lucas." The young man visibly tensed up.

"If ah was like the others, ah would've left that there chair and not free ya. They were mah family and that little bitch changed them into what they are now. they're passed savin', it's sad but the truth."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but your brother is a dead man."

"That little pervert ain't mah brother, put a bullet in his head for me will yeh."

"Yeah, no problem, but before that can happen I need to do something."

"What's that suga?"

"Get my god damn knife back."


	2. Ch2

**I'm sorry for the delay of my stories, but life always throws a curve ball, when you least expect it... I decided to make another chapter in hope to see what people think but maybe just maybe someone will read the story... Anyways here's chapter 2.** **Also, I want to thank JediMasterChris1 for reviewing** **, and as a response to your review, I only say this; Jason has plans for Lucas, I won't tell you what they are but lets just say that it's going to be great!**

Zoe's POV

"Get my god damn knife back."

"I'm sorry but mah Pa's just too strong right now, but ah promise yeh that we're going to get it back, you just gotta trust me." I hear him gumble about not getting his knife back.

"Ah'm sorry to ask this but why is that knife so important to yeh?"

"That knife survive two tours to Iraq and Afghanistan with me and I kept it ever since."

"Oh ok then."

Jason's POV

We snuck through the house and got to small hole in one of the walls, it was snug fit but I quickly followed Zoe through it. We quickly got outside and try to keep quiet as to not alert my mother or worse; her father to our presence.

We quickly make our way towards the old trailer. As soon as we reached and got inside the trailer we heard some commotion coming from inside the house, it sounded like some chain saws running.

"It seems that Ethan and Pa are going at it with some chainsaws."

"I wonder how it's going for Ethan?"

" I'll contact him soon and I'll let you know but I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to get the D-series arm from the old house, my mamas guarding it, but please be careful, my mama's got something going on that I don't even know how tah explain it."

"I'll be careful, do you have a pistol or something?"

"No but I go something better, for yeh." She went over to a chest and rummaged through it for a little until she pull out a goddamn flame thrower?!?!

"May I ask why I would need this?"

"Its to keep mama off your back, she hates fire with a passion."

"Alrighty then, I'll on my way then."

"Oh and one last thing."

"Whats tha-." She cuts me off with a pull and literally pulls me into a kiss, it wasn't a long one but as we pull back from each other, she tells me.

"Yeh come back to me, and please kill my mama, yeh hear?" She hands me a small walkie-talkie.

"Yes Ma'am!" I smirk. "I'll make sure it's as quick and painless as much as I can."

She lets me go and after I take a few steps and she closes the trailer door.

'Alright, now just have to see if this works.'

"Testing. Testing, is this thing on?"

"I hear you just fine, Sweetie."

"Alright, so where do I go to get to the old house?"

"Alright ,Hun , your going want to cross the plank bridge to the house itself."

"Alright, too easy." Sometimes I hate Murphy's law and this was one of those times. As soon as I say that, three ... things come out of no where. Wanting to save the fuel of my fiery weapon, I book it towards the old houses double doors.

Marguerites POV( Didn't expect this did you.)

The boy must be stopped and infected, he will be great addition to our family. Won't he be my little ones, was what I was thinkin' not a 200 and something pounded boy come crashin' through the front door.

Jason's POV

"Ah!"

After going full koolaid man on the door, I look down to see just what I crushed. to my surprise I see that I knocked the old hag out. A hand shoots out to grasp my plaid over shirt. I quickly look down to see the old hags face to gain a little color and lost the look of insanity.

"Help meh family, please. That is meh final wish! Now kill me before that crazy, fucking thing comes back and kills the both of us! The things that thing made me do weeereee... Beautiful."

Her skin quickly lost the color and her eyes pinpicked down to a needle and what ever did this to her quickly took back control. I aim the flamethrower towards her chest and pulled the trigger. Red and orange flames licked at clamy looking flesh and started to spread. After searching around and fighting off thosed molded things I found the D-series arm. That was when I

noticed the entire boat house was in flames.

'Now that I look back it, it wasn't smart to fight that thing in an old rotting house with a flamethrower.' Soon the entire broken down house was burning and I booked it.

"Where you goin' boy, you gotta pay fer this!" That was the one voice I didn't want to hear right now.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing here. You know I don't like you at all."

"Well, pal, I got a little game I would love to play with yeh."

"And what makes you think I will play with you at all."

"Well, pal, I know you're porkin' mah sister and Pa won't like that none."

"You tell him any goddamn thing I'll ring your fucking neck."

"If yer play my little game then ah won't tell pa and I won't kill yah. How does that sound?"

"Or I could just do this." I slam my fist in to his jaw, knocking him the fuck out. "How does that sound?" I look around to find any rope and after finding some, I quickly hog tie him to make sure he doesn't escape. I lift him up and on to my shoulder and make my way towards the trailer. Some more of those things come out of the ground, Seeing as I needed two hands to operate the flame-thrower, I book it towards the trailer, whilst shoulder-checking a few that got in my way.

After a small trek, we make it to the trailer and the little fuck on my shoulder starts to wake up! At first, he's grumbling to himself and then some time after he starts that he's trying to escape for my grasp, but its too late, we arrived to Zoe's trailer and I toss him on to the couch.

"Hey, I'm back and we got a guest."

"Who is it, hun?" I look towards Zoe's voice and find her coming out of the back room with an a black colored shirt over her tanktop.

"Oh it's you brother."

"Oh... Well that's a lil' unexpected, but what are we going to do wit 'im?"

I rub my chin. "I don't know right now but for now lets keep him tied up on the couch. you got any duct tape?"

"Yea, it in tha chest over there" Zoe says as point towards afformentioned chest. I find the ductape and get to work, first I tape his mouth shut, and then tape his wrist behind his back, II then tape his ankles together, and finally tape his ankles to his wrists, hogtieing him, I hoist him onto my shoulders, and carry him to one of the empty chests. I throw him into it a place a padlock one to keep him inside but not before I pat him down for anything yhats able to let him out. just as I close the chest, his eyes widens and screams.

"Mhhumm!" Of course it's muffled.

"Shouldn't have tried to black mail me Lucas, that's where you fucked up."

"MUTHAFUCHA!" but it came as "MUHAFAHA!"

"Whatever bud." As I slam the chest closed and lock it.

"Hun! Ethan needs some help with Pa! They're in the basement."

"I'm heading there now."

 **A\N That's a wrap! For the second chapter anyways, Sorry for the long wait for this, Life throthrows a curve ball and been dealing that, also thank you foe reading!**

 **ThatRandomDud signing off!**


End file.
